GOTCHA! Station Square's Only Reality Show
by Fanimation
Summary: The name says it all read and review! Rated: PG-13 for certain words


Station Square Hotel 10:56AM  
  
Host: Welcome to the first episode of GOTCHA! Today we are gonna fool several Sonic characters.  
  
*Sonic is walking down the street head towards the hotel*  
  
Host: Here comes the first victim, Sonic.  
  
*Sonic walks into the hotel*  
  
Host: Excuse me are you Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Yep, Sure am!  
  
Host: Ok cause I got a problem...  
  
Sonic: And it is?  
  
Host: I'm trying go on a date with the hotel clerk but she rejected me. She said I'm a d*** a**hole that host a gay reality show...  
  
Sonic: What was that last thing?  
  
Host: Uhhhhh...sugar!  
  
Sonic: Ok I thought you said "a**hole that host a gay reality show dot dot dot.  
  
Host: Anyway can you help me get her to go out with me.  
  
Sonic: What's in it for me?  
  
Host: A stupid unnecessary chocolate-covered pineapple.  
  
Sonic: Yum...ok  
  
*Sonic walks over to the desk*  
  
Sonic: Um excuse me.  
  
Clerk: Yes?  
  
Sonic: But will...um...um...d***it *looks over to the host* What was I suppose to do?  
  
*The host falls over*  
  
Sonic: Oh now I remember! *turns back to the clerk* That guy over there wanted me to ask you if he could hit you with a rake.  
  
*The host falls over again*  
  
*The clerk slaps Sonic then goes over to the host and slaps him*  
  
Host: Um excuse me...writer...  
  
Me: Yes?  
  
Host: I have a name ya know!  
  
Clerk: Ya me too!  
  
Me: Ok! Ok! I don't like thinking up names...but ok you *points to the host* are Jeff. And you *points to the clerk* are Jessica! Happy?  
  
Host and Clerk: No!  
  
Me: I don't care!  
  
*back to the story*  
  
*Jessica walks back to behind the desk*  
  
*she sees Sonic behind the desk playing with a stapler*  
  
Sonic: Oh we're ready! Shoot I was having fun! U_U  
  
Jessica: Ok now where were we...oh yeah!  
  
*slaps Sonic*  
  
Sonic: Don't think I deserved that!  
  
*Amy walks in very, very angry*  
  
Amy: Wh-why do you let her slap you and not me!  
  
*Amy slaps Sonic and leaves*  
  
Sonic: I might have deserved that!  
  
Jeff: Can we continue it's almost 11:30  
  
Sonic: Ok yeah well no it wasn't he wanted to hit you with a rake. He wants to hit...well do you have a dog?  
  
Jessica: Yes his name is Skippy! ^_^  
  
Sonic well yeah he wants to hit your...*Jeff interrupts*  
  
Jeff: Ok Sonic you suck at doing things right! Jessica you can't slap worth squat! And Amy...well...*takes Amy's mallet and smacks her into the air*  
  
Amy (distant voice): F*** youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Jeff: I always wanted to do that! Anyway Sonic you're on a reality show!  
  
Sonic: Huh? I see no camera's.  
  
Jeff: See that elevator *points to the elevator*  
  
*Elevator opens up and shows a camera man with a camera*  
  
Sonic: What camera I see no camera *continues looking at the elevator*  
  
Jeff: /(-_-,)\  
  
Mystic Ruins Outside Tail's Workshop 11:32AM  
  
Jeff: Ok that last thing sucked let's see how we can fool Tails. How are we going to fool him anyway? *reads script* Oh that's good! :-)  
  
*Tails walks out of the workshop*  
  
Jeff: Excuse me Tails! I think there's something wrong with your plane.  
  
Tails: Really? The Tornado? Who are you? Is this a survey? Where is Sonic? What's 2+2?  
  
Jeff: Yes! Yes! Jeff! No! Who's Sonic and uh...4!  
  
Tails: Ok now I can finish my math homework! ^_^  
  
*Jeff and Tails walk into his workshop*  
  
*Jeff sees a Hedgehog fixing machine (if ya know what I mean *_^)*  
  
Jeff: What was that?  
  
Tails: Nothing.  
  
*Jeff and Tails walk up to the Tornado*  
  
Jeff: Oh yep there's the problem. Right there!  
  
*Tails gets closer*  
  
Tails: Where?  
  
*Jeff gets closer*  
  
Jeff: Oh wait that's not it better look in the cockpit  
  
*Jeff gets in the cockpit*  
  
Jeff: You leave your keys in here  
  
Tails: What? Its not like someone is gonna fool me on a secret reality show  
  
Jeff: U_U Anyway...  
  
*Jeff turns on the Tornado and jumps out*  
  
Tornado: Duh...systems ready! 3..2..1..GO!  
  
*Tornado zooms down the runway and flies into the air*  
  
Tails: My Plane! You idiot! *smacks Jeff in the back of the head*  
  
Jeff: GOTCHA! You are on a secret reality show! See that bush?  
  
*the cameraman appears out of the bush*  
  
Tails: But my plane  
  
Jeff: Don't worry that was a fake we put in  
  
*cameraman whispers something to Jeff*  
  
Jeff: Oh yall didn't have time making the fake Tornado? Uh-huh So that was the real one! Ah f***!  
  
Mystic Ruins Chao Garden 12:00 Noon  
  
Jeff: Ok so far the score is Them: 1 Us: -46894547985405475430548549547549545 Oh crap! Lets fool Amy  
  
*Amy is walking around petting every chao she sees*  
  
Jeff: Uh Amy?  
  
Amy: Yes?  
  
Jeff: I've seen you raise many chao and ca...  
  
Amy: Didn't I see you at the hotel?  
  
Jeff: No *hides Amy's mallet behind his back*  
  
Amy: Ok  
  
Jeff: Anyway wait where was I *looks above* ok "I've seen you raise many chao and ca..." Ok and can you tell me which one is your favorite?  
  
Amy: Oh that's easy *runs over to a chao* Its Blinky right here *picks up Blinky*  
  
Chao 1: I thought I was your favorite  
  
Chao 2: What about me?  
  
Chao 3-50: AND ME!  
  
*all 50 chao attack Amy except Blinky who is sucking his thumb*  
  
Jeff: Im not even gonna tell her shes on a reality show  
  
Amy: I HEARD THAT! *smack Jeff with her hammer but instead hits Blinky*  
  
Blinky: Ca-chooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Back at the studios 12:05  
  
Jeff: Ok since we confused the already confused Sonic. Destroyed Tail's plane. And turned chao against Amy. And sent one flying. Our ratings are down. So...we...got...cancelled!  
  
Me: GOTCHA IM SORRY TO SAY HAS BEEN CANCELED! IN OTHER NEWS LOCALS SEE A SPACESHIP IN THE AIR *shows a picture of the Tornado* HAHA! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! 


End file.
